


Anniversary

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Sam celebrate their first anniversary (set many years pre-Bartlet)





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Happy anniversary."  
  


"Happy anniversary to you, too. I love you so much, sweetheart." Josh leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips, feeling a familiar shiver of excitement dance down his spine at the contact.

Sam sighed softly. He and Josh had been together for a year now, something the congressional aide would never have predicted when they first started dating. He had been in awe of Josh's self-confidence and ability to leap headfirst into any argument and emerge victorious, and had been unable to believe that he could hold the interest of anyone so charismatic for long.

He reached across the table where the remains of their celebratory dinner lay, lightly grasped Josh’s hand, and began to stroke the fingers which had driven him nearly insane with pleasure countless times over the preceding twelve months.

“Wanna take this someplace more horizontal?” asked Josh, his eyes meeting Sam’s in a look whose meaning was unmistakable.

"Joshua Lyman, are you trying to seduce me?" replied Sam, a smile playing on his lips.

Josh rose and walked around the table.  He stood behind Sam’s chair, leaned down, put his arms around Sam’s chest and murmured, “I was hoping to do more than just try.”

Their arms around each other's waists, the two men made their way to the bedroom where they turned to face each other.

"You mean the world to me, Sam," whispered Josh. His fingers brushed lightly over his partner's cheek before he leaned in for a kiss.

As their lips met and parted, Josh welcomed Sam's warm tongue into his mouth, and he slid his hands down his boyfriend’s chest while he began to unbutton the dark blue shirt he was wearing.

Shivering at the sensation of warm hands teasing his nipples into hard nubs, Sam sought to return the favor as his tongue chased Josh's around the cavern of their joined mouths. 

As Josh's shirt joined Sam's on the carpet, the men moved over to the bed and moaned in pleasure. They lay down and continued to kiss and caress each other. As Josh rolled Sam onto his back, he broke his mouth away and gasped for breath, before he leaned in to suck at the younger man's neck.

"Please, Josh," begged Sam.

"Please what?"

"You know what," replied Sam, as he pressed his crotch up hard against Josh's.

  
"Uh-uh," came the reply. "You want something, you ask me with words."

A wicked grin spread across Sam's face. He had come a long way since the start of their relationship, when he had been too shy to voice his desires. Once Josh had made it clear just how much of a turn on he found it when Sam talked dirty to him, the younger man had delighted in using words to heat up their love-making.

"Stroke my cock, Josh. Let me feel your hands on my dick."

Josh's hands moved slowly down towards his writhing partner's growing arousal. He lightly brushed his hand over the hardening bulge and heard a groan come from Sam who frantically bucked his hips up and pressed his crotch more firmly into Josh's palm.

"That's it, baby, just like that," he cried. "How about getting your mouth down there too, huh? You wanna bury your face in my crotch?" 

As Josh's breath shortened, he undid the button of Sam's jeans and slowly tugged down the zipper. He bent his head forward and nuzzled at Sam's erection through the silk of his boxers, mouthing the hardness through the fabric before he stood and stripped Sam.

Josh looked at the young man sprawled naked across the bed sheets and was overcome with a wave of emotion. "You're gorgeous, Sam. You take my breath away every time I look at you, but seeing you like this is just something else. God was really showing off when he made you." 

For once at a loss for words, Sam decided to show Josh his appreciation. He lay on the bed and ran his hand across his chest. He rubbed his nipples and pinched them, mewling in exquisite agony at the pain. Josh's eyes darkened with arousal at the sight and he hurried to undress himself before he returned to bed, where he covered Sam's body with his own.

The two men's lips met in a passionate kiss. Sam wove his fingers through the soft curls of Josh's hair, and pulled him closer as their tongues explored the inside of each other’s mouths. As the kiss continued, Sam moved one hand down Josh's back, and scratched his fingernails lightly across his boyfriend's skin.

The sensation caused Josh to thrust down against Sam and rub their erections against each other to create a delicious friction. Sam tore his mouth from Josh's to let out a gasp.

"Oh God, Josh, your cock feels so good against mine. I love that I can make you so hard. Feel how hard you get me, baby."

Josh reached his right hand down between their bodies and wrapped it around Sam's leaking cock. He began to jerk his hand in a steady rhythm, as he slid his mouth down Sam's body. He sucked and nibbled at Sam's nipples briefly, before continuing downwards, kissing and licking at the smooth skin of Sam's abdomen.

"You taste so good, sugar," muttered Josh. "I never wanna stop tasting you, here," he licked at a nipple, "here," he lapped at Sam's navel, eliciting a moan of approval, "and here." As Sam began to thrust into Josh's grip, the older man used his teeth to scrape along Sam's groin, occasionally pausing to catch some skin between his teeth and nip gently at it.

"Suck me off, Josh," begged Sam. "I wanna feel your lips around me. Let me fuck your mouth, babe."

Josh moved his mouth across to Sam's erection and wrapped his lips around the head as his tongue swept across the weeping slit.

The sensation of Josh's warm, wet mouth was bliss for Sam who threw his head back against the pillow with a groan as he brought a hand down to keep Josh's head just where it was. With his other hand, the young man lightly stroked his own chest and stomach, constantly moving, teasing, feeling his muscles flex beneath his sweat-covered skin.

"That's it," muttered Sam. "Take me, sweetheart. Let me down your throat. I love how you look kneeling at my cock, sucking me. Can you taste me, Josh? Taste how hot you make me?"

Sam's words sent Josh's libido soaring and he responded by taking Sam deeper into his mouth.  He began to suck on Sam’s cock as he used his tongue to seek out the places he knew from many months of experience were guaranteed to make Sam squirm. As Sam's breathing became more erratic and he started to whimper, Josh pulled off and moved his head lower to lick Sam's balls before he took them into his mouth.

The moan this action provoked from Sam was too much for Josh, who moved back up the bed to seek another heated kiss. Tongues lashed in a passionate kiss while their limbs entwined, each man seeking as much contact as possible with the other. Sam rolled Josh over onto his back and moved down to suck at Josh's cock.

"Oh, yeah, your hot mouth feels so good around me," murmured Josh. His hands tugged at Sam's shoulders. "Turn around, babe. Lemme get at your butt." At these words, a jolt shot up Sam's spine and he turned around, to allow Josh to slowly slide first one finger, then two, into him.

Sam gasped around Josh's cock at the sensation and began to buck backwards onto Josh's fingers, which were quickly withdrawn and replaced with his tongue.

Josh lapped at Sam's puckered hole then slowly pushed his tongue into his body. The sensation of Josh in such an intimate place made Sam's thighs tremble, and Josh caressed them lightly as he drove his tongue in deeper. 

Sam took Josh's erection deep into his mouth, and sucked until the head was as far down his throat as possible before he began to hum. The vibrations went straight to Josh's cock and sent a jolt of pleasure through his body as he continued to lick at Sam's anus, probing, tasting.

Josh reached his left hand between Sam's legs and teasingly caressed his balls before moving around to stroke his leaking penis.

Josh withdrew his tongue from Sam's throbbing hole and coated three fingers of his right hand in lube before he plunged them back up Sam’s ass while Sam continued to lick and suck Josh’s penis.

"Sam, you've gotta stop that," Josh gasped, "or this is gonna end too soon."

Sam smiled around the cock in his mouth and slowly pulled off, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping contentedly at the precum he found there. He turned to face Josh and caressed his hands down Josh's sides, thumbs tracing small circles across the heated skin.

"How do you wanna do this?" he asked in a voice husky with arousal. Their eyes met and locked. 

"Ride me, Sam," whispered Josh in between gasps for breath.

Sam smiled seductively and reached for the lube. He warmed it in his hand before slicking it down Josh's erection, an action which made the older man keen with pleasure. Sam withdrew his hand then raised himself onto his knees.

Balancing himself above Josh's crotch, he whispered, "Like this, baby? Shall I let your cock up my ass? You want me to fuck myself on you? Take you in me?"

Slowly, Sam sank down onto Josh's hard cock, allowing it deep into his body. As he felt Josh's pubic hair brush his buttocks, he cried out,

"Oh, that's it, Josh. Fill me, babe. Take me, make me yours."

Sam leaned forward to meet Josh's lips and began to rock slowly. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room and the heat between the two men increased. As they kissed, Sam caught Josh's hands in his own and moved them up on either side of Josh's head. Using that as leverage, Sam started to lift himself higher and higher, each time thrusting back down harder onto Josh's erection, shifting until he found the angle which allowed Josh to hit his prostate.

"Oh yeah," he cried. "That's it, Josh. Right there. Oh, god, don't ever stop fucking me."

Sam felt a jolt shoot through his body like an electric shock, and he increased the speed of his thrusts; his breathing grew ragged as he fucked himself faster on Josh’s cock. Josh unclasped his right hand from Sam's left one and moved it down between them to jerk Sam's throbbing penis, bucking his own hips up to drive deeper and harder into Sam.

"Come on, baby, take me in you. Let me fill you, Sam. God, you look so hot riding me like this, fucking yourself on my cock. I wanna stay in you forever," moaned Josh.

Sam's senses were overwhelmed and, as sweat dropped from his forehead onto Josh, he heard a buzzing in his ears and felt a tension growing in his groin, which became more and more intense, growing stronger and stronger, spreading throughout his entire body until Sam thrust back onto Josh one final time, impaling himself on the hard cock in his ass as his cum burst out onto Josh's chest.

"Yeah, that's it sweetheart, come on me. Show me how much you want me," Josh muttered as he held Sam's pulsating cock tight in his hand.

Josh felt Sam's muscles clench around his erection, milking his orgasm from him as he shot his seed hard and deep into Sam's hot, slick ass.

Gasping for breath, Sam bent down and tenderly licked his cum from Josh's still-trembling torso before he collapsed onto the man who lay prone on the bed, panting furiously. As their breathing gradually slowed and their bodies began to cool, Josh wrapped his arms around Sam and rolled them onto their sides, facing each other.

Josh brought a finger up to gently trace Sam's lips. Sam smiled and flicked his tongue out to lap briefly at the tip, before kissing it lightly. Josh trailed his finger across Sam's cheek then tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, lingering there to rub softly behind the lobe.

Josh gazed into Sam's bright blue eyes, which sparkled with love. As he leaned forward to brush a tender kiss across his lips, the older man whispered, "I love you."

Sam smiled and returned the kiss, before nuzzling his face into Josh's neck.

"I love you too, Josh," he murmured as the two men drifted off to sleep, safe and content in their tight embrace.


End file.
